The Turtle And The Lady
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kairi shows Raphael a special place. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :) *Because Fanfiction doesn't yet have a category for the 2016 movie, this is under cartoons for now.*


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016 movie) belongs to Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Turtle And The Lady**

Kairi left her workplace with a smile. "Ah," she sighed, breathing in the fresh air. "Three days off from work."

Her grin grew. "And I know just where to spend them at and who to spend them with."

She ran to her apartment, quickly changing out of her work clothes into her blue modest bikini, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and a pair of sandals. She quickly put her hair back in a braid, grabbed her beach bag and purse, and was out the door, looking for a certain turtle that made her heart pound fast. She moved to the alley nearby and stood there, looking around. "Sai," she said softly.

In the shadows, a red-masked turtle heard her and smiled, jumping down and landing lightly on the ground, but staying in the shadows. "Well, what do I have here?" He asked, his deep voice making Kairi shudder as she looked around for him. "A young lady who is walking alone."

Kairi giggled. "I'm never alone with a strong guy protecting me and keeping me out of danger," she said sweetly.

Chuckling, Raphael came out of the shadows, smiling at her. "Hey, beautiful," he said.

She smiled and went over to him, looking up at him. "Hey, handsome," she said, puckering her lips for a kiss.

Smiling, he leaned down, wrapping her gently in his arms and kissing her, making her sink into his arms as her legs turned to jelly and she gently grabbed his arms to try and keep her balance. Raph smirked into the kiss and flexed his biceps, making her giggle into the kiss before they parted. "You silly turtle," she said with a smile.

He chuckled. "I can't help that you melt in my arms," he said teasingly.

She giggled and blushed. "True," she said. "Hey, do you have some time to spend with me?"

He smiled. "It's been quiet, so me and my bros got the day off from patrolling," he said. "What do you have in mind, beautiful?"

She smiled. "I want to show you a special place I found a long time ago," she said, taking his hand. "Come on."

Smiling again, he let her lead him, keeping an eye out for danger before noting that they were headed to an area that seemed to be on the outskirts of the city, but was still behind some buildings. "Where are we going?" He asked her curiously.

"To my private sanctuary," she said. "It's a place that's hidden and no one knows it even exists."

"Except you, right?" He asked with a smile.

"Right," she said, smiling. "Trust me, you'll love this place."

"As long as I get to spend time with you, I'm happy," he admitted.

She smiled again. "Same here," she said before they came to a cluster of buildings that were no longer in use. Kairi led Raphael behind the buildings and pulled aside some long moss and vines that were thick, indicating that they had been growing there for a while. "This way," she said, moving inside a tunnel that was short and the light on the other end lit the inside up pretty good.

The turtle moved the vines and moss aside and ducked into the tunnel, moving the vines and moss back to make it look like they had never been moved, smiling when he saw how thick they were. "These have grown here for a long time," he said.

"Yeah," she said. "It's one of the reasons this place is so well hidden."

They came to the end of the tunnel and Raph was in awe as he looked around. The area was basically a hot springs with two pools of clear water, one behind warm water and one being cool water and both were huge. "Wow," he said before noting the large cherry blossom trees that were there too. He took a closer look. "This is all natural," he said. "These have grown so well because it so well concealed."

"And yet still gets enough sunlight to help the trees grow," Kairi said as she set her bag under one of the trees. "What do you think?"

He smiled. "It's beautiful," he said. "I can see why you like to come here to unwind and relax."

She giggled. "Totally," she said. "Want to join me?"

Raphael smiled. "Sure," he said.

Smiling again, she began slipping off her t-shirt and shorts, setting them aside before taking off her sandals. She turned to see the red-masked turtle staring at her with wide eyes. "Wow," he breathed out, unable to take his eyes off her.

Kairi blushed. While her bikini was modest, it was still a bikini. She turned to grab her beach towel when she felt him behind her and felt gentle hands come around her waist. She shuddered in pleasure, her face turning as red as his mask. "You okay, beautiful?" He asked in a concerned voice, seeing her red face.

She nodded. "Um...," she tried to speak, but couldn't.

He got an idea as to why she was blushing. "Never had a guy see you in a bikini before?" He asked, keeping his tone gentle.

She shook her head. "You're the first," she said. "I...I usually don't wear a bikini to swim, but...,"

She felt a gentle kiss on her bare left shoulder. "I like it," the turtle said to her honestly. "It's just right and shows off your curves perfectly."

Her face was really red now as she turned to face him, looking at him and seeing the honesty in his eyes. She smiled at him. "You really like it?" She asked.

He nodded before picking her up bridal style. "Now, how about that swim, beautiful?" He asked, deepening his voice playfully, making her giggle and blush harder.

"If you keep that up, you just might earn yourself a bunch of kisses," she said teasingly.

"That's what I'm hoping for," he said as he carried her to the pool and dipped a foot in, finding it to be cool, but not too cold. He carefully stepped into it, finding the water came up to his waist as he gently set his girlfriend down. She giggled and moved back a little before diving gracefully, swimming underwater.

Raphael stood there, tracking her movements through the water. "Wow," he breathed out. "She's just like a mermaid. Graceful and beautiful."

Kairi surfaced, the water glistening on her skin. She turned around to find her boyfriend behind her and he wrapped his arms around her. "You're a good swimmer," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "It's my favorite thing to do."

He smiled and kissed her, holding her as she returned the kiss before she got goosebumps on her skin. He noticed and smirked. "How about we take a dip in the hot springs?" He suggested.

She shuddered again in pleasure. "I'd like that," she said, going to pull away from him gently and hop out of the pool, only he tightened his hold on her gently and scooped her up, carrying her out of the pool and over to the hot springs. Over there, the smell of the cherry blossoms was stronger and he breathed it in, stopping a moment to admire the beauty of it.

"This place really is amazing," he said before looking at her. "Just like you, Kairi."

She smiled. "Thank you," she said. "I've been wanting to share this place with you ever since I found it sometime back, but work was busy and then other stuff popped up."

"And then I've been busy too with patrol," he admitted. "Though I would try to sneak by and see you."

She giggled, recalling a few times she had seen him at her window and had let him in. They had shared kisses and hugs, but it was quick because he was on patrol.

Now, they could take their time as Raph stepped into the hot springs with her, gently settling her in his lap. She smiled and leaned against him, her head against his plastroon as his arms came around her lovingly, one hand stroking her back gently. Kairi looked up at him and pushed herself a bit closer to his face and kissed him. He returned the kiss, gently running his tongue over her lips to ask for entrance. He felt her smile into the kiss before she parted her lips, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. She pressed her tongue to his as they continued the French kiss, parting ways as the need for oxygen became apparent.

Kairi took some deep breaths and smiled. "You certainly know how to make me breathless, Raph," she said.

"You do the same for me, Kairi," he said. "My lovely flower."

She blushed. "My handsome turtle," she said right before he kissed her again, holding her close and lovingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning with pleasure into the kiss.

He was a turtle and she was a lady, but that didn't matter to them in the slightest. Their love for each other saw past the physical differences and focused on the love inside of each of them.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
